


ace

by sweetgoodgraciousangel



Category: Original Work
Genre: Biting, ace tries to bite jester but hes a weenie and wont do it, ace wants to Chomp, ace wants to bite bite bite jester, he doesnt do it :(, he gets the chance to Chomp, i mean yea it can be a ship fic if u want, mentions of blood drinking, they fight just a lil bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 19:14:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16687378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetgoodgraciousangel/pseuds/sweetgoodgraciousangel
Summary: “Oh how you wound me, my songbird,” Ace said, inches from Jester’s face. For emphasis, he licked his lips and just barely let Jester see his tongue graze his sharpened teeth.





	ace

You would think the mass swarms of bandits with razor sharp weapons would be the biggest thing to deter Jester from being able to escape out this seemingly never ending forest unscathed, but no. Luck just never seemed to be on his side in recent times.

 

It's when that teasing voice called out to him from a distance, which forced him to turn his head and catch sight of bright lavender eyes and raven hair. It instantly made him freeze up, all the air having been taken from him in a sharp exhale of surprise as if he’d been physically struck, unable to move. If anything, hearing him call out to Jester probably should have made him run a little faster, deeper into the dense of the trees and bushes, hiding himself away until he was sure it was safe. But for some reason, it sent a pang of excited adrenaline rushing through his veins because it’s been  _ oh so long  _ since the two of them butted heads together. 

 

He glanced once more to be sure that is was really who he thought it was, and an unwilling groan escaped his lips.

 

_ God _ , not this bastard. Out of everything else that could have happened on this night, he’s cursing every star in the sky that could see him now that they would allow this to happen.

 

“My little songbird! You're flying away so soon?”

 

_ Ace _ .

 

If Jester could avoid  _ him _ at all costs, he would. Bandits were bad enough, but Ace was a thorn in his side that was so deeply lodged into his skin, it would take him driving a knife into his body to get it out. Out of all the people in the world that seem to want Jester’s singing voice all for their own, Ace was the one person he hoped would never get it. It was a recipe for chaos; which, overall, Jester supposed he wouldn’t mind seeing be chopped up and served hot after all the things he’s been through in his life. But he does eventually think about the people Ace could hurt with it - people who Jester has taken a liking to, and has a heavy desire to protect - and his stomach drops. 

 

Even from here, his fangs were prominent when he grinned. He cringed. 

 

“You haven't even said hello!” Ace called out to him, crossing the distance between them. The closer he got, the more annoyed Jester became. Ace was a pain, but he was also fairly easy to get away from. He had nothing to show for besides his own ability to drain powers from other people through drinking all of their blood. And for  _ years  _ now he's been desperate to get his fangs into Jester, and well, Jester is very close to sending the man flying to the moon with a roundhouse kick to the head if he does not leave him  _ alone _ . 

 

“Good _ bye.”  _ Jester called out, now regaining his senses and ability to move. Although he turned to run, he didn't get far as suddenly Ace appeared in front of him, grabbing the front of his shirt and shoving him into the nearest tree he could find. Ace grinned, all fanged and giddy, practically glowing under the rays of moonlight that managed to sneak between the cracks in the leaves above them.  _ Fine _ , he might have also had the slightest bit of super speed and strength. Still nothing all that impressive to Jester. What common abilities, and he would almost bet he’s handing himself gold medals in his head for showing off. Whatever.

 

It’s this part of their encounters that seem to excite the both of them equally anyway.

 

Even so...

 

_ Now would be a good time, Diamond _ , Jester thought. He distantly wished Diamond was here. That’d scare Ace away in seconds, but unfortunately the mage was caught up in - as they called it when they made the sudden announcement that they had to depart - unnecessary drama that needed to be settled or else  _ something  _ was going to be a disaster. They said they’d tell him more about it when they caught up again, which was hopefully going to be soon as they told him a location and time to meet them at again. 

 

Of course, the first night away would be the first night he had to get caught in this mess.

 

“Oh how you  _ wound  _ me, my songbird,” Ace said, inches from Jester’s face. For emphasis, he licked his lips and just barely let Jester see his tongue graze his sharpened teeth. Jester scowled. He ought to send his ax straight across his face.  _ That  _ might teach him a lesson or two about constantly annoying him whenever he took the opportunity.

 

“Hm. Where’s your mage friend?” Ace asked, as if reading Jester’s mind. “Hiding? Or are you all alone now?”

 

“They’re nearby,” Jester lied. If Ace thought Diamond was near, he just might give up. “So you’d best watch what you’re doing.”

 

“ _ Tragic _ . I’ll have to make this quick then.” Ace said, licking his lips again. Was that supposed to be intimidating? It wasn’t working. Overall, it was pissing Jester off. The entire bandit chase from before already had him positively  _ steamed _ , because they would have only attacked him confidently knowing that Diamond was gone to do other things. They’d been steady watching the two of them this whole time and unfortunately, neither of them had noticed. And he had  _ just  _ managed to lose those pieces of scum right before Ace decided to make himself known. 

 

Honestly, can he go an entire week at some point in his life without having one of these run-ins with people he’d rather not get caught up with? It felt impossible. Besides, if that did happen, he would almost feel misplaced among the world without the usual shenanigans he was practically tied down to at this point. His disaster of a life was a heavy weight tied to his ankle and he long ago was already underwater, sinking in slower each day as time went on.

 

Ace leaned forward, his lips brushing up against Jester’s ear as he spoke, snapping him out of his thoughts.

 

“I’m  _ dying  _ of thirst,” he whispered, sending a shiver down his spine. “And I believe you can quench that, can’t you?”

 

The two of them are a match made in hell, really.

 

Alright, he’s had his fun of pretending to be the big bad villain. Jester believed he was done here. He had so much time before he had to be at the specified location Diamond said the two of them would meet up at, and he wasn’t going to waste a second more here with this idiot. 

 

So with a swift swing of his leg, he managed to throw Ace off balance, which forced him to let go of Jester. He stumbled forward and with a strong grip on the other’s wrist, Jester yanked him forward, making him fall face first into the bark of the tree, cursing loudly as he went. Jester stepped back, grabbing for the ax at his hip and drew it with no hesitation, letting the cold metal of the chain run through his palm before he took a brutal swing at Ace. The ax clanked loudly as it flew through the air, his fingers taut as he gripped on the handle with aggressive intent.

 

The man was far too quick though. As disoriented as he had been after being thrown into the tree, he was quick to roll out of the way of the swing. Jester’s ax struck the tree and put a nice dent into it, some pieces of the rough bark falling off and tumbling toward the ground. He frowned, growling under his breath.

 

As if taking it as an invite for a fight, Ace was quick to bounce back and leaped for Jester, teeth bared and ready to latch onto any part of him he could get himself on to. Jester had to use all his might to pull the blade of his ax out of the bark, and then stepped backward, just barely managing to miss him. Ace skidded to a stop, recovering, then swung his leg upward to quickly kick the handle of the ax out of his grip. The chain and blade fell loudly to the ground, and Ace grinned as Jester threw his hands up in defense as he barely missed an uppercut to the face. 

 

He scrambled for the weapon, but as soon as he leaned down, Ace was above him and delivered a swift sharp kick to his right side, knocking him over a good distance away from the ax and on the ground of the forest. He could have sworn he heard  _ something  _ inside of him crack with the impact, cradling his body as he bit back everything that was threatened to spill out of his mouth. His hat was knocked askew, laying on the ground near him.

 

Ace came to hover over him, grabbing his arms to prevent his escape and scowled down at him. Jester knew he more or less should have ran away when he’d first managed to throw him into the tree, so this was his fault more than anything. And Ace looked  _ pissed _ . He never did like being deterred from his plans.

 

Jester did his best to fight back against him, but Ace’s allowed one his arms to be free as his one hand came upward, fingers carding through his hair, taking a firm grip on the strands and yanking his head back to expose his throat. Jester swallowed harshly, squeezing his eyes shut and waited for the impending pain to come. Oh well, not all fights are won. If he’s lucky, he might become a ghost. That way he could go and visit Diamond and give them an apology for not being able to meet back up with them like they had promised before. 

 

He tried his best, he supposed in the small window he had to fight.

 

“Any last words?” Ace said. “When I pass them on, I’ll try to make it sound  _ sincere _ .”

 

Jester chose not to say anything. 

 

After waiting a few seconds, Ace grinned.

 

“You were always like this since the beginning.”

 

There weren’t many people he had to say goodbye to anyway, so it didn’t matter. They know, after all, how sorry he was for existing. It might be just one of the very first things you learn about Jester when you meet him. And if you didn’t know he was sorry for being alive, then surely, you yourself would be sorry for him.

 

He leaned in, fangs poised over his throat, ready to tear through the skin at any given second. Jester kept his eyes closed and took a deep breath, waiting for his inevitable doom (was he really ready to die?), but eventually, he found himself counting the seconds as time goes by. And then, after what felt like a full minute had passed, he couldn’t help but try and steal a glance at Ace. The grip on his hair softened after his eyes opened up, and Ace looked a lot more… calmer, despite the sharp edge to his stare still remaining. He almost looked as if he might be cursing himself for something, almost all determination from before having faded.

 

“You know,” Ace said, sounding defeated. He looked uncomfortable. “I don’t think this is the outcome I was expecting. This really wouldn’t be how it ends for you, would it?”

 

Jester raised an eyebrow at him, just as he was drawing away, leaving him confused on the ground. Ace slowly rose to his feet with his hands brushing away any remaining specs of dirt on his neat clothing and smoothed out any wild strands of hair. Spotting Jester’s hat laying on the ground an inch or so away, he leaned down to pick it up, then toss it on top of his face. Jester quickly removed the hat, frowning, but couldn’t help but watch Ace in mild fascination.

 

“I think I might lose some purpose in my life if I were to steal your powers from you now,” Ace remarked. “And leave you for dead, of course.”

 

With the slight tip of his cap, Ace turned on his heel and began to walk away, opposite of the direction where he first came from. He was heading in the direction of those bandits that he’d seen before, and Jester - deciding to rub salt in the wound - watched him, failing to give him the warning. 

 

Jester - to say at the least - was  _ puzzled _ , but quickly got to his feet, making sure not to turn his back on him as he picked up his ax off of the ground. It could be a trick, he was assuming, but Ace really did look as if he might have had his fill tonight on their encounter, as short and sweet as it had been, unlike times before when it felt like for hours the two of them would have a game of never ending cat and mouse until one of them gave in. 

 

When he was completely out of sight, Jester couldn’t help but feel… confused, sliding his hat back onto his head.

 

He got what he wanted. Ace left him alone and he managed to get out with potentially only a slight injury, but even after all this time of the bastard chasing him and he finally got the chance to steal his power from him,  _ why  _ didn’t he take it? Jester had accepted his fate, so why the hesitation?

 

He mentioned losing purpose in his life.

 

With a scoff, Jester hooked his ax back onto his hip and kept moving, though felt himself caught in a loop when it came to thinking about what just took place. He was sure it was going to bug him for days.

**Author's Note:**

> asdjfoisjdfjasdfjlakdjfksdf;ag;kdgdjg;dsfngk;dsfg ace can steal peoples powers by drinking all of his victims blood. it cant be partial or just a sip, it has to be all of their blood. and for years now hes wanted jesters singing ability.


End file.
